Burning Sunrise
by Designated Crowd Ninja
Summary: What if Bella met Jacob first, and not until he was a werewolf? Her cousin Katalyin comes for a visit earlier than expected after a tragic accident, and how much does she really know? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Storm**

What she had wanted to do was move here a year ago, so Renee could travel with Phil, but Renee wouldn't have her moving schools in the middle of the year. So here she was, sat in the passenger seat of Charlie's car, mildly jet-lagged after her over-night flight here, right at the beginning of the summer break before her senior year. She managed to take note of all the places Charlie pointed out on the way to the house.

"Your auntie Jane and uncle Matt are coming down in a few weeks, they're bringing your cousin Katalyin with them, you haven't seen any of them in a while"

Bella looked at Charlie briefly, no, she definitely hadn't seen Katalyin in a few years. The last time she'd seen her was about six years ago, at the beach down in La Push. She'd been playing with Jacob as she usually did and Katalyin was impossibly shy, she'd spent most of the time hiding behind her mother. Jacob had tried to get her to come and play, but she suddenly looked terrified and started to cry, even though she was eleven years old at the time. From what she could remember, all of the Quileute boys scared her.

"I bought you a truck." he slipped in casually, interrupting her train of thought

"Char-Dad, you didn't have to."

"No, you'll need it, the school's quite a walk. Besides I got it cheep off a friend, Billy, do you remember Billy? You used to play with his kids, Rachel, Rebecca and..."

"And Jacob, yeah, I remember Dad."

Ha carried on "Jacob's grown quite allot since you last saw him, especially in this past year, shot right up, barely recognised him myself..." he trailed off, realizing that Bella was no longer listening.

Her eyes were locked on the Red Chevy in the drive, as soon as he stopped the car Bella jumped out and went over to the truck. Most people would of rejected or hated this car, but she loved classics.

"Yes it's yours" said Charlie, answering her unasked question "It's a bit old, but..."

"I love it, thanks"

Just then another car pulled up in front of the house. Bella recognised the aged man in the passenger seat, heavy set, wrinkled face, russet skin, black hair and dark eyes. This was Billy Black. The man who just got out of the driving seat was a completely different story. His eyes and hair were as dark as Billy's, although his hair was allot shorter his russet skin was smooth over well muscled arms and chest. Despite Forks' almost always cold weather, he only wore a white t-shirt and cut-off jeans. He reminded her of one of the heroes you see in Greek mythology. She must of been staring, because he grinned at her, but then his face seemed to fall into something similar to awe. Bella blushed and looked away, turning back to Charlie's cruiser to get her bags out.

* * *

A thunder rumbled over head, rain sheeted heavily against the houses and cars. The sky was black with thick storm cloud for as far as the eye could see, even though it was only seven in the afternoon.

Katalyin half danced her way round her room, she was supposed to be tidying up the 'organised chaos' as her mother called, _Bad Romance _by Lady Ga Ga was blaring on her stereo, which was no doubt annoying the hell out of the neighbours, but they annoyed the hell out of her. She sang along, every word and note perfect. "_Ra-Ra-Ra-a-ah, Ra-Ma-Ra-Ma-a-ah, Ga-Ga-Oh-la-la-ah..._" she drifted off, her phone was vibrating on her dresser. Slightly upset that she'd been interrupted, she flicked the phone open. 'Mom' shone brightly on the screen. Katalyin burst into a smile, she picked the control to the stereo off her bed and turned the volume down, then pressed accept as she dived onto her bed.

"Hey Mom!" she said brightly,

"_Hi darling, we're on our way home now, just thought I'd call to check how you were_."

Katalyin laughed, her parents had gone on a spa weekend, an anniversary present from her that had taken half a year of wages to pay for. "I'm fine Mom, the house is fine, and you can tell Dad his fishing stuff is fine."

Her mother laughed on the other end, followed by a grumble that must of been her Dad, of course her Mom would put her on speaker-phone.

_"That's good to hear," _her mother said _"What are you listening to?" _

The stereo skipped to the next song "Lady Ga Ga, _Love Game__..._" suddenly she was plunged into darkness and the stereo fell silent "Or I was..."

"_What is it?" _asked her father, concern lining his voice

Katalyin leaned over the side of her bed to fetch the torch from under it "The power just went out," she said, flicking the torch on and shining it round her room.

_"Go to the fuse box," _instructed her father _"It's in the garage, on your left as soon as you open the door, switch the..."_

"Hold on, I'm not there yet... Mum where'd you put my umbrella?" she asked, pulling on her old plimsolls with one hand, holding the torch and phone in the other.

_"It should be by the back door. Why?"_

"It's chucking it down out there! Where are you? Haven't you hit the storm yet?" she turned the torch off and picked up her umbrella, somehow managing to pull off the cover off with one hand while her eyes adjusted to the darkness

_"No, but we can see the lightening from here, we're about sixty miles away." said her mother_

_"Jane, be quite for a moment please. Kat, you at the Fuse Box yet?"_

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p' "Bare with me..." she said, pulling the cover off "Now what?"

_"The red switch, is it up or down?"_

"Um..." now she wished that she hadn't left the torch in the kitchen,

_"There's a torch on top of the box" _he said, Matt White knew his daughter well enough to guess that she didn't have a torch with her

"Oh! Thanks..." she grabbed the small torch off the top and flicked it on, shining it on the fuse box "the switch is facing upward." she confirmed

_"Hmm, the storm must of caused a power cut then... go over to Mrs Doyle's, I don't want you on your own during a power cut"_

"Dad, I've just spent the whole weekend on my own, I think I can handle a power cut"

_"House robberies increase by twenty percent during power cuts, things can be replaced, you can't"_

"Fine..." she sighed, replacing the torch "I'm going..." she opened her umbrella and locked the garage, "Hey Dad?"

_"What?"_

"Be careful on the mountain roads, I know you like to race round them and you know every blind corner off-by-heart, but they're not safe in this kind of weather."

_"Okay, I'll be careful, I promise. Love you darling."_

"Love you too Dad, see you in a bit Mom" static cut the phone line for a moment. "What was that?"

_"We've hit the storm now... Doyle's house, stay... we get back, okay?" _

The line went dead. Katalyin sighed and flipped the phone shut, then shivered. She'd come out side wearing her Pjs, not a good idea. She looked at the time on her phone, they should be on the mountain road by now, she really hoped he was being careful. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her chest and she keeled over onto her knees, allowing the umbrella to fall to the side as she clutched her chest, it felt as if it was tearing her in two. Her clothes were wet-through in a matter of seconds, but she couldn't move, it hurt too much.

* * *

Mrs Doyle looked up from her knitting when someone knocked on the door. There was another knock, more urgent this time, she got up, wondering what time it was now, the sky was too clouded over to tell. She opened the door to a wet-through Katalyin White from next door, she was shivering and looked as if she was in pain.

"Oh! My dear come in." she ushered the girl inside "What happened to you?"

"Fuse Box... the umbrella got caught in the wind." she explained, if she told her about the pain, she'd tell her parents and they'd no doubt panic and insist on taking her to the hospital. "Mum and Dad called and said to stay here until they got back"

"They've been gone all weekend, why now?" she asked, confused

"Mrs Doyle, were're in the middle of a power cut..." Katalyin looked at the old woman expectantly, how hadn't she noticed? She looked over into the sitting room, there was a fire crackling in the fire-place and half-finished knitting lay on the coffee table, she sighed, this woman could knit blind, she didn't have any reason to turn her lights on.

"Are we?" she questioned, twitching the corner of the curtains to look out into the street "So we are... Wait here, I'll get you a towel and some blankets"

* * *

Katalyin sat curled up in front of the fire. Bathed in its warmth, she tried not to concentrate on the flames too much, ever since she was old enough to realise what it could do, she'd been scared of fire. Mrs Doyle was sat in her arm chair, the rhythmic clicking of her knitting needles was somehow lulling her to sleep, but she wanted to be awake when her parents got home. The storm outside had eased up, although the rain was still torrential, the thunder and lightening had stopped.

"You can put the television on if you want dear" said Mrs Doyle, hardly able to hide the worry from her voice

"It's quarter to twelve at night, what's on now?" her voice wavered slightly on the time, even if her Dad did drive slowly round the mountain road, it shouldn't take more than an hour to get home, it had been five.

"What on earth..." muttered Mrs Doyle,

Flashing blue lights shone through the curtain's, Katalyin shot up from her spot by the fire and straight over to the window, Pushing a gap between the curtain's with her hand. Two police officers were striding through the rain, down the front path of the house next door, her house. It didn't take her long to pull her shoes on and grab an umbrella from the stand, before Mrs Doyle could say anything, she was outside and making her way over to the police officers.

"Can I help you?" she asked as they rung the door bell for a second time

"PC Fielder, and PC Walker," she said, displaying her badge "we're looking for a Miss Katalyin White, do you know her?"

"It's a silent 'y', but that's me...Why?"

The policewoman looked at her sceptically

"My parents went away for the weekend, when the power cut happened, Dad told me to go over to Mrs Doyle's and stay there until they got home"

They looked at each other, something similar to sympathy on their faces. "Can we come in?" asked PC Fielder

* * *

Their words didn't quite seem to make sense to her.

"No... no... they can't be... I spoke to them on the phone..."

"And when was that?" asked PC Fielder

"About five hours ago..."

"They've been dead for at least four and a half hours." explained PC Walker

Katalyin just shook her head, it wasn't possible... "How?" she asked quietly

"A car crash... up on the mountain route." said PC Fielder "But we need someone to identify the bodies, but if you don't want to, your mother's next of kin... a Mr Charlie Swan, can."

"Uncle Charlie... we were supposed to be going down for a visit... Isabella had just moved in..."

The officers looked at each other again, wondering what she was talking about.

"I'll do it..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Dreams**

Embry didn't often fall asleep in his wolf form, but he found it surprisingly comfortable curling up on the forest floor and just falling asleep. Although it wasn't convenient if you were dreaming and someone else was phased. He was still having to put up with the 'perv' accusations after he'd recently fallen asleep in his wolf form when Paul was phased too.

The same girl had been appearing in his dreams for weeks now, and that would be fine, if she didn't look about ten years old. It wasn't anything inappropriate, but he was chasing her through the forest, with the feeling that this girl was in danger, that he had to protect her. Then something would suddenly dart across his path and grab her, then he'd wake up.

Although, the past few nights, it was different girl, well not a different girl, but she was older, at least sixteen.

_***Embry's Dream***_

_He looked round, he was surrounded by thick forest. Moon beams crept through the gaps in the canopy, and a cool breeze rustled the leaves. Some one laughed behind him. A girl. He swung round, only to catch a glimpse of her disappearing behind the trunk of a tree. He dived after her, she was gone. She laughed again, now coming from completely the opposite direction this time, he looked back round the tree. She was walking away from him, laughing. Then she turned to face him, still walking away and she motioned towards him, as if she wanted him to follow 'Embry...' she called, in a soft, musical voice. Without hesitation, he did, he wanted to run to catch up with her, but couldn't, his feet wouldn't let him. She called his name again 'Embry...' her pace picked up slightly, and she started weaving through the trees. Occasionally she'd glance round at him, but he couldn't see her face, it was hidden by her short messy hair, and all his eyes could focus on were her chocolate-brown eyes..._

_***_

Something hit him on the back of the head, snapping him out of sleep.

_'What the hell? Paul?!'_

_'Didn't your mom ever teach you not to follow strange woman into the forest?' _he questioned, laughing

_'Oh piss off...'_

* * *

Bella looked out the window again and then back at the clock, she should be arriving any minuet now. Kat had called four days ago, that hadn't been an easy conversation, she started off wondering if the invitation for a visit was still open, then asked if she might be able to come down a few weeks earlier than planned. When Charlie asked about Matt and Jane, she fell silent and tried to tell them the news without crying. Bella knew Charlie had cried, although there was an unspoken rule that you _did not _bring that up. _Ever._

Even though it was only her third day here, but Jacob didn't fail in visiting her every day, he seemed to have made it his personal mission to show her round Forks, and taking longer than necessary. Not that she was complaining, spending every day with Jacob Black, although it was very hard to concentrate on what he was showing her, and not him. She'd been caught staring countless times. There was a knock at the door. She looked out the window again, Jacob's Rabbit was parked at the end of the drive, she'd been awestruck when he'd told her that he'd got the car running himself. She nearly fell over her own feet getting to the door, but that wasn't unusual. She opened the door to a smiling Jacob, she couldn't help but stare.

His face seemed to fall into that look of awe again and she was lost. When he looked at her like that, she just forgot herself and she forgot how to breathe. Her heart stopped for a moment, then picked up double time. He stepped towards her, flicking the door shut behind him. Bella found herself backed against the wall, fighting to keep control of herself. Jacob rest his arm against the wall by her head and dipped his head forwards. She closed her eyes involuntarily as his lips barely brushed against hers. He lifted his hand to her waist as he deepened the kiss. Acting on their own, her hands rest themselves on his chest, moving gradually up to his neck.

A timid knock at the door made him jump back from her. Bella let go of the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and stood up straight.

"Sorry..." said a voice from the door "I didn't realize... but the door was kinda wide open."

"Kat!?" she asked, shocked

"Hey Bells, how's it going?" she smiled, Bella ran for a hug.

Bella could hardly believe her eyes. Kat had changed so much since she'd last seen her. Her chocolate coloured hair, now tinted with countless shades of brown, didn't lie in perfect curls down all the way down to her hips like it used to, instead it was cropped to her shoulders in a stylishly messy 'bed head' style. She'd lost her puppy fat, but she'd clearly kept loosing weight after that, Bella was sure it wasn't healthy to be that thin. There was a hollow aspect to her features and dark circles under her eyes that she'd probably tried to cover up with make-up, like she hadn't been sleeping.

"I see you ditched the pink then." Bella commented, laughing, last time they'd met, Kat wouldn't be caught dead without wearing something pink

"Oh shut up," she said, playfully punching her shoulder "Where's Uncle Charlie?" she asked, poking her head round the kitchen door

"He left for work about a hour ago"

"Oh, shame..." her eyes flicked over to Jacob, watching him carefully "Katalyin White," she introduced herself, "Bella's cousin"

"Jacob Black" he said, nodding his head politely.

"Anyway, don't let me interrupt anything, I can get back in my car and loop round the block a couple of times if you two want to continue where you left off" she said, smiling brightly at them, clearly trying to hold back laughter

Bella blushed furiously "Kat!" she complained

"No, I think you've killed the mood now anyway." joked Jacob, laughing slightly,

Kat laughed too, then looked at Bella, who clearly wasn't enjoying this "Oh come on Bells! It just a joke!" she said, wrapping an arm round Bella's shoulders "And don't worry, I won't tell Charlie."

Bella rolled her eyes and looked at her "Do you need any help with your bags or what?" she asked, changing the subject

"If you're going to trip over your own feet and drop them, then no."

"I won't" she promiced

* * *

Jacob's jaw dropped at the sight of the car parked behind his, "Is that a..."

"Nineteen-seventies Ford Falcon, not all the original parts I'm sad to say, but I did the best I could." said Kat, placing her hand on the roof of her car, clearly proud of her car

"You fixed this up?" questioned Jacob, a look of disbelief on his face

"Well, me and Matt did... he brought it home one day, declaring he would fix this car, Jane didn't believe him, I helped though. Matt had already taught me how to fix cars. We finished it in a year, and on my birthday, he gave it to me. 'A present with a feeling of accomplishment' he called it" she stared at the car, her chocolate-brown eyes glazed over with a look of longing and loss.

Jacob looked at Bella, confused, she just shook hear head then put a hand on Kat's shoulder. "Kat?" she asked cautiously

"Huh?" she jumped, snapping out of what ever trance she'd been in "Oh sorry!" she said, noticing the slightly worried looks on their faces "Bit of a Katalyin moment, my bad" she forced a laugh then turned to her car and opened the trunk.

* * *

Kat had fallen asleep on the sofa now. Bella sat with Jacob at the kitchen table. She was looking at her hands, trying to figure Kat out, she couldn't quite understand what she was putting on.

"Who are Matt and Jane?" asked Jacob, he'd already deducted that Bella didn't want to leave the house today

"Kat's parents..." she said quietly "They died last week..."

"Shit..."

Bella gave him a sharp look

"Sorry" he said, looking at the floor "How did they die?"

"Car crash. It was a mountain route, in the middle of a storm, they just skidded off the road" she said, her whisper not because Kat was sleeping in the next room, but because it didn't feel right to say it out loud "Although..."

"What?"

"Doesn't matter"

He didn't push any further. Instead he changed the subject. "About earlier..."

Bella stiffened up, she knew he was going to take it back, tell her it was a mistake and to forget about it.

"Did you... I'm mean... did it... do anything for you?" he asked, his dark eyes gazing into hers

"D-do anything for me?" she stuttered

Jacob reached out and rest his hand on the side of her face "Yeah, 'cause I... I really like you Bella"

Bella lost all power of speech, she just sat there staring at him, completely dumb-struck. He leaned forward and Bella closed her eyes involuntarily again. She held her breath as his lip brushed hers, then he suddenly jumped back. Moments later Charlie burst in.

"Is Katalyin here?" he asked

"Shh, She's sleeping" said Bella, pointing at the sitting room.

* * *

The sofa obviously wasn't her favourite place to fall asleep, but she supposed it would do, she hadn't slept in the past twenty-two hours. Although she could go that long without needing sleep, now that she'd stopped moving around and concentrating on her driving, the exhaustion set in. She wondered when Bella had got a boyfriend, Charlie obviously didn't know because he would of said something when they were talking on the phone, then again, it probably wasn't the best time to mention something like that. Bella said something about a boy her was showing her round Forks, she'd guessed that it was this 'Jacob Black' that was in the kitchen with her now, but she hadn't mentioned that she was dating him, she made a mental note to give her the third degree about it later.

_***Kat's dream***_

_She couldn't quite put her finger on where she was, but it felt strangely familiar... that was the wrong word for it... safe was more like it, she felt safe. From what she could tell, she was horse riding, but whatever she was riding was to warm and bulky to be a horse. Her fingers locked themselves into thick fur and she looked down. No, this definitely wasn't a horse. It had thick, dark grey fur that was speckled black, it was moving too fast to be a horse anyway. They rushed through the thick forest faster than she thought possible, the scenery blurred past them and wind whipped through her hair. _

_A wolf. When she adjusted her position on its back, she could see it was a wolf, but too big to be just an average wolf, it was the size of a horse. No, not it, he. There was something defenately masculine about it, and she knew it was defeately a 'he'. She couldn't quite see all of his face, but she could see his eyes, dark and handsome, the kind you could get lost in..._

_***_

The door banged open, snapping her out of sleep. She jumped up suddenly, then rubbed her eyes when she realized nothing was happening, she yawned, she hadn't got anywhere near enough sleep, oh well.

"Is Katalyin here?" asked a voice she recognised as her Uncle Charlie

"Shh, she's sleeping" scolded Bella

"Not any more I'm not!" she called, making it clear that she was annoyed about being woken up. She swung her legs off the sofa and yawned again.

"When did you get here?" asked Charlie

"Couple of hours ago..." she said, pushing herself up from the sofa. His eyes glided over her and then squinted in worry just like Bella's had when she'd first looked at her. "I thought you were working today?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - _Danger_**

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" offered Bella

"Bells, I'll be fine, you be with Jacob." she said, placing her hands on Bella's shoulders

"All right," she agreed, Kat had only come out with them once, but left early on account that she 'felt like a third wheel' in her own words. Bella didn't know what she did all day, or if she even left the house, but Jacob distracted her enough when she was with him so she didn't worry too much.

"I'm going down to Seattle today, so don't panic if I'm not here when you get back, and remember, I'm cooking tonight"

* * *

Kat looked out the window, it was snowing. She didn't exactly love the snow, because it mean it was too cold to rain, but she was just like the next person when she said it was fun to throw at people. Now satisfied that she was right to bring her light-grey parka with her, she pulled it on on top of her white hoodie and zipped it only half-way up. Unlike Bella, she cared about her appearance, she wouldn't even walk down the road if she didn't look presentable. She remembered to grab her bag before she left the house.

She could remember the way to Seattle even though she'd only looked at the map once and she could even copy the section of the map down perfectly if she wanted to, she had a photographic memory. She flicked through the radio, she wasn't familiar with Fork's radio stations, when she eventually found something she liked, she left it there. Then it changed to a _Take That _song, she rolled her eyes and turned it off again, and pulled her iPod out of her bag with one hand. It was still on _Brick by Boring Brick _by _Paramore _from the last time she'd listened to it. The road she was on became fairly empty, she supposed not many people took this route.

When her car coughed and spluttered to a stop she looked straight at the fuel gage, it wasn't like her to let her car run on less than one eighth of a tank, and she hadn't, it was only half-empty. She sighed and got out of her car, moving quickly round to the trunk, however it _was _like her to forget her tools. Wondering what the hell she was going to do Kat slammed the boot shut and perched herself on the bumper. She flipped her phone out of her pocket, damn, no signal, oh well, she would of had to phone Uncle Charlie at work anyway, not something she like to do. A sudden word shot through her head.

_'Danger!'_ An oddly familiar voice hissed inside her head and she stood bolt upright, looking round. Just as she turned back to her car, she only just noticed the man stood right behind her. She stepped sharply backwards, not out of shock, it was an instant reaction to keep her distance_ 'Where the hell did he come from?' _she wondered,

"Need any help?" he asked, his voice as smooth as velvet "You seem a bit stuck."

"No, I enjoy sitting on my car at the side of a road in a town I'm not familiar with, it's a little hobby of mine!" she snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she turned back to car. There was something about him that she couldn't stand, instantly repulsing her.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. She was about to make another comment, but she sighed. "Do you have a phone?" she asked reluctantly

"No" he replied softly

Kat very nearly hit him.

"I live right down there" he said, motioning over to an obscure turning

"Your point?" she asked, folding her arms

"I'm quite good with cars" he said

Kat considered it, but no one messed with anything under the hood of her car but her.

"Or tools you could use to fix it yourself, whatever." he said, practically reading her mind

She stepped back again "Fine..." she muttered, getting back in her car to take the hand-brake off.

"It's Edward by the way, Edward Cullen"

"Katalyin White" she said, rolling down the driver-side window then getting out and slamming the door shut.

"That's an unusual name," he commented, as he started to push her car from the back,

Kat pushed from the side, getting a grip on the window frame, she turned the steering wheel expertly to direct it down the obscure turning. She'd had to do that countless times when she was fixing it with Matt, that was before they'd even got the engine running.

"And you've got an old name, so what?" she snapped back at him "Besides, I didn't choose it did I? Matt did"

"Matt?"

"My dad,"

"That would make him Matt White? As in the comedian?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"He died last week." he observed

Kat froze up, but she managed to keep her feet going. No doubt the papers would of printed that by now, along with the whole truth 'Comedian Matt White and Wife die in Animal Attack: Animal yet to be captured'

"I'm sorry," he said

"For what?" asked Kat, doing everything she could to stop herself from yelling "Not exactly your fault is it?" She wanted to run now, but she couldn't, that would involve leaving her car with some random stranger. Slow, shaky breaths crept through her teeth.

"It was an animal attack wasn't it?" he asked, his curiosity annoying the hell out of her

"Yeah, the bastards told me it was a car crash, like I'd believe that! They were in fucking pieces!" she said a little too loudly

"You had to identify the bodies"

"Who else but their sixteen-year-old daughter?" she asked, laughing, she couldn't help but notice that it sounded slightly insane

* * *

Edward watched the girl work smoothly over the engine of her car, which was in surprisingly good condition for one made in the seventies. She'd been unsurprised by the size of the garage, or the quality of tools in it, she hadn't even blinked at the cars once, she didn't seem to care. He could hear her thoughts, she seemed to be going over the recipe for stir-fry noodles and wondering if she'd get home on time with this delay. Her thoughts drifted off to wondering if there was even an art store in Seattle, and cursing herself for forgetting the one thing that she could do for hours on end without noticing the time pass. A small smile crept onto her lips and she thought about someone called Bella, running over the memory of walking in on her and her boyfriend, she laughed softly, and he laughed with her. That caught her attention and she glanced at him.

_'Whoa, Dracula much'_ she looked away again

He flinched at her thought, but she didn't notice.

Why he'd gone out to help her was a mystery to him, but she'd smelt so nice, not appealing like human's did, but it was hard to stay away. She really was interesting, the way her reaction was to get away from him and she found his voice and handsome face unnatural, well she wasn't wrong there. he could smell her perfume from where he stood, strawberries.

"Do I look interesting to you?" she asked sharply, he hadn't realized he was staring "Is there something about me that you find weird? Or amusing?"

"Weird or amusing?" he wondered "Not from where I'm standing"

She looked unimpressed and folded her arms across her chest.

* * *

Kat wasn't quite sure how to explain her encounter with Edward, weird would be a start. The way he was looking at her, she began to think he was some kind of twisted rapist or murderer of some sort. At which point he'd started laughing for no reason. She made quick work of fixing her car after that, not wanting to spend longer than necessary in the same room as him.

Now she was starting dinner, moving quicker than she usually would, it had taken longer than she thought it would to find an artist supply store in Seattle,she'd had to ask around a bit, but by the time she found it she discovered that it wasn't open on Sundays, she'd have to go back tomorrow. The meat had just started cooking in the frying pan when Bella got home.

"All right Bells?" she called "How many times you fall over?"

Bella stuck her tongue out at her.

"Ew! Put it away I don't know where its been!" she laughed, deftly catching the scarf Bella threw at her

"Shut up!" she laughed "What you making then?"

"Chicken noodle stir-fry" she said "It was originally just noodle stir-fry, but I thought, hang on! No one in this house is a veggie! I'll have to add some meat!"

Bella nodded, her auntie Jane had been a vegetarian "Need any help?" she asked, leaning on the counter next to her

"You can start dicing those vegetables if you like, and wash your hands too, I don't know where they've been either" she laughed, Bella laughed to, yet Kat couldn't help but notice she seemed slightly off, but she left it for now.

* * *

Kat hung up the phone "That was Charlie" she said "he said he's going to be working late and to start without him" She picked up the plates and turned to Bella, offering her hers. Bella was just staring at the floor blankly. "Bells?"

"Huh?" she asked, looking up

"Food." Kat replied, waving the plate under her nose

"Oh right..." she sat opposite Kat at the table and poked aimlessly at her food. She didn't know how much time had passed before Kat spoke up again

"You gonna tell me what's up?" she asked, watching her carfully

Bella shook her head "It's nothing" she assured

"Was it Jacob? Did he try to go too far? Do you want me to beat him up?" she asked, getting defensive

"No!"

"Did he hurt you?" she asked quietly

"No! It's just..." Bella sighed, she couldn't tell her, she'd promised Jacob that she wouldn't tell anyone, how _could_ she tell anyone? She'd be sent to a metal institute. 'My boyfriend's a werewolf!' how would that sound? Even Kat would think she was going mad, Katalyin White, who believed in all things myth or legend.

* * *

Jacob ran through the forest as fast as he could, he didn't know where, he just ran.

_'What's up?' _asked Embry

_'Did Bella not believe you?' _asked Quil

_'Oh she believed me, god knows she believed me! But now she's terrified of me! And now she's probably telling her cousin everything!'_

_'Don't worry mate, she'll come round' _encouraged Quil

Embry, however, didn't seem to care about Bella _'Cousin?' _he asked

_'Yeah, her cousin's some down to stay for a couple of weeks'_

_'What's she look like?' _pushed Embry

_'Why the hell do you care?'_

_'He's been having dreams about this one girl he's never met in his life before, he's only ever seen her eyes though, they kinda look like Bella's though...'_

_'You're having dreams about my Bella!?' _he yelled

_'No, dude, they're not that kind of dream! And I was gonna say, because their eyes look so similar, I reckon they're related or something?' _corrected Embry _'So show me what this cousin of Bella's looks like'_

Jacob showed them the best image of Katalyin he could remember, when she walked in on him and Bella._ 'Her name's Katalyin White, she's Charlie's sister's daughter, her dad's Matt White, you know, the comedian'_

_'Didn't he die in a car crash last week?'_

_'Yeah'_

_'Damn...'_

_'I know'_

_'I have to meet her' _Insisted Embry

They could feel Quil rolling his eyes _'Dude! Get over it! It's just a coincidence. Probably your head playing tricks on you, creating your ideal girl. So now we know that Embry likes skinny girls with brown eyes and short brown hair'_

_'If she's supposedly my ideal girl, shouldn't I meet her?' _argued Embry

Jacob laughed _'I'll see if I can invite her and Bella to the next bonfire'_

_'Thanks man!' _Embry said, before phasing back

_'Don't worry Jake, everything'll be fine'_ assured Quil


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Bonfire**

Kat looked up from her breakfast, Bella was sat across from her, just staring blankly into her bowl. She'd been like this since she came home yesterday, Kat didn't care what she said, she knew Jacob had done something. There was a soft sigh from outside, like someone getting ready to say something, sometimes her almost inhuman hearing was really handy and the fact that it was uncomfortably silent in here helped, whoever was outside knocked on the door. Kat broke the land speed record to get to the door before Bella had even gotten out of her seat. As soon as she knew it was Jacob, she dived out the door and shut it behind her.

"um..." was all he could get out before Kat punched him, and to his surprise, it actually hurt.

"Listen to me, I don't know what the hell you did to upset Bella, but for some reason she's defending you, and if I _ever _find out what you did, or find out you did it again, I will personally hunt you down and tear you limb from limb. So you better bloody fix it. Got it?" she asked sharply

Jacob just nodded, cradling his cheek in his hand.

"Good." Kat opened the door and stepped back inside "Bells! It's Jacob, you want me to tell the bastard to piss off?" she asked, glad Charlie had already gone to work.

"No!" she rushed, nearly falling over her own feet to get to the door before Kat slammed it in his face "It's all right, I need to talk to him" she said, steadying herself on the door frame

Kat shot a look at Jacob before going back to the kitchen to leave them to talk, she would of listened in, but Bella knew that she had very good hearing and spoke to Jacob away from the house.

* * *

She didn't even know why she was going, or why Jacob had invited her. The only reason she'd come is because of Bella, otherwise she'd be back at the house listening to music. Jacob had said something about one of his 'friends' being eager to meet her, which was, in her opinion, another reason not to go. Even Charlie had insisted that she go (he didn't know about the 'friend') on the basis that she'd come here for a visit and all she did was stay in the house all day, Kat argued that she'd gone to Seattle a couple of times, Charlie pointed out that she'd gone her own and it would be good for her to spend some time with people. That was the end of that argument.

So now she was in her car, with Bella sat in the back, the only reason she'd let Jacob sit up front was because he was giving directions and she couldn't stand back-seat drivers. Thankfully she'd remembered her iPod this time and connected it up to her radio before hand, she'd put it on repeat of a _Lady Ga Ga _album, just for the sake of getting on Jacob's nerves. When they arrived in front of a house Jacob introduced as 'Emily's' place he all but dived from the car. Kat laughed and cut the engine, along with the song. Bella appeared to be laughing to, she'd learnt to put up with Kat's extensive and weird taste in music. Jacob had already warned them about Emily's scars so they weren't shocked into staring at her.

Bella and Kat stayed in the kitchen with Emily, then helped her take out trays of burgers and hot-dogs. Kat looked nervously at the meat, no one had told her there was going to be a barbecue, that definitely would of stopped her from coming.

"Are you all right Katalyin?" asked Emily, she'd noticed the look on Kat's face

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine, and call me Kat" she said, smiling "Are these the last?" she asked, picking up one of the last two trays, she would of picked up both but even with her balance she wouldn't be able to carry both. Emily nodded. "You feeding an army out there or something?" she asked, looking curiously at the amount of food.

Emily laughed "You'd think so wouldn't you? No, the boys just eat allot."

"How many boys are there?" she muttered, setting the final tray down on the picnic table set up a couple of meters from the Bonfire.

The bonfire was already lit, it crackled softly at the centre of the clearing. Kat turned back to Bella, she was going to ask what Jacob had done to upset her the other day, but she was interrupted.

"Katalyin!"

Kat was surprised to hear Jacob of all people calling her "What?" she yelled, turning on her heel, annoyed.

He waved her over, Kat rolled her eyes and walked over to him "What?" she asked again

"I want you to meet that friend of mine." he said, then motioned for her to follow him. Kat rolled her eyes again

"This better be worth my effort Jacob." she muttered, she was freezing and wanted to go back to the bonfire. Being sat next to a fire was not her favourite place in the world, but at least it was warm.

"I think it will be" he replied, how had he heard her?

She followed him down a well-trodden path through the trees and out onto a field where seven guys were playing football. Each one of them was as built as Jacob was, only three of them were as tall. It took her a moment to realize one of them was a girl. They didn't seem to notice her yet, they were too caught up in their game, but Kat's eyes were drawn instantly to one of them in particular.

There were no words to describe the man she was looking at now, his eyes were incredibly dark, yet warm and playful and his hair was as dark as any of his friends, but slightly longer, it suited him better. Compared to the rest of the guys, he was taller, and slightly less built, but still absolute perfection. Kat wrapped her arms over her chest, her heart seemed determined to jump out of her chest. He looked up, just for a moment, and his eyes met hers, Kat forgot how to breathe, he stopped, only to have his friends collide with him.

"Embry!" complained one "What the hell'd you stop for?"

The one she now knew as Embry just kept staring at her as he pushed himself off the floor, a look of awe on his face. The other boys laughed and nudged each other when they noticed Kat, she supposed she looked completely vacant at the moment. Jacob laughed too then swapped into the game as Embry made his way over to her _'So much for introductions' _she thought.

"Hi," he said

The power of speech failed her

"I'm Embry, Embry Call."

_'Words damn it! Speak' _"Um... Katalyin... I'm Katalyin" she managed to stutter out, what the hell was wrong with her? Boys never had this effect on her, _never_! It just didn't happen.

"Yeah, I know, Katalyin White, Jacob told me."

"Oh..." normally she was a talkative person, diving into conversations head on, not this time, he was stood way too close to her for her to be able to concentrate on forming actual words. Her eyes slid away from his for a moment, gliding over his bare chest. She hadn't noticed that before. Every muscle was perfectly defined under his russet skin, moving evenly with each breath he took. "Wow..." she breathed, then realizing what she'd said and looked away "I, um... you're um... I really shouldn't of said that out loud..." she sighed, her cheeks were burning

"It's okay..." he muttered, smiling and still looking in her eyes, his captivating gaze pulled her eyes off the ground and back to him, then she noticed.

The dark eyes she cold hardly look away from were the same from her dream, the same dark eyes of the giant wolf she felt so safe with. Her hand acted of its own accord and reached up to him, trailing her fingers round the side of his face and across his jaw.

* * *

Embry couldn't believe he hadn't noticed her before. She was stood _right there_ for gods sake. Right at the edge of the field where they were playing football, and he'd only just noticed her. Her warm chocolate-brown eyes were focused on him, never looking away, she seemed shocked when he looked back at her. It hadn't lasted a second before Paul collided with him. Embry barely registered what Paul was yelling at him, because he knew.

When he'd asked Sam, Jared and Jacob how they knew they'd imprinted, they hadn't really given him a straight forward answer, all they said was 'you just know'. Now he knew what they meant, the feeling was inexplicable, but he knew this girl is the one he was meant for, the one he would spend his life with.

Quil seemed to be laughing at him, and so did the rest of the guys, but he didn't care, he just pushed himself off the ground and made his way over to her. Jacob ran past him and swapped into the game he'd just left.

"Hi," he said

She just stared at him blankly. This girl was more beautiful in the flesh, her short chocolate brown hair was cropped so it just sat on her shoulders. It had been whipped about in the wind quite a bit, yet it was still sexily messy. Her skinny jeans and _Paramore _t-shirt hugged her slim frame perfectly, but she only had a black hoodie on over that, so she must of been freezing. A light wind came up behind her and his senses were flooded with her heavenly scent and the sweet smell of her strawberry perfume. Everything about her was perfect and breath-taking. Her eyes were locked with his, she looked somewhere between awestruck and slightly vacant.

"I'm Embry" he tried "Embry Call"

"Um... Katalyin... I'm Katalyin"

"Yeah I know, Katalyin White, Jacob told me"

"Oh," he cheeks flushed a light shade of pink and her eyes slid away from him and over his chest, he supposed he was stood a bit closer to her than necessary. "Wow..." she sighed, then turned a deeper shade of pink, she looked so cute like that. She stuttered her words "I, um... you're, um... I really shouldn't of said that out loud..." she sighed, Embry got the feeling she wasn't meant to say that out loud either.

"It's okay..." he muttered, what was he meant to say? 'How dare you sigh in amazement at the sight of my shirtless self' ? He couldn't help but smile at the look on her face and she pulled her eyes away from the floor to look at his, she gasped softly, as if she'd just realized something.


End file.
